


Chance Encounters

by MapsMizoguchi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rare Pair, kendra deserves better, one time, st. roch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapsMizoguchi/pseuds/MapsMizoguchi
Summary: Barry is called to St. Roch to help with a potential meta case. While he's there he reunites with an old friend for an evening.





	Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Whee rare pair! Many thanks for temporalheadache for the beta.

"I promise I won't get jealous at this." Cisco sighed. He sounded calm, but the way he started fidgeting with the random scraps on his work bench belied his nerves.

"Are you sure? It wasn't..." Barry hesitated, not sure if he should continue. Last thing he wanted out of this confessional was to upset Cisco. "It was after you. When she was living in St. Roch."

"Yeah. I mean, it's a little weird, but we talked things out before she left. And she's still a friend." He paused, as if something clicked into place. "Wait, was that when you went there to check that metahuman case CCPD was helping with?"

"Yeah!" despite the excitement of being the Flash, Barry always delighted in talking about his other work. "Captain Singh sent me down to take a look at some evidence 'cause there was a concern that there was metahuman involvement in one of their cases. Since I was the most experienced with processing meta crime scenes they sent me to help SRPD's CSI unit. Anyway, I wasn't there long, but... well, you've met Carter."

Cisco huffed at the name. "You mean walking jackass? May... this version of him rest in peace? Do I need to be respectful of the dead if I know he's reincarnated?" he asked, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of licorice he had produced from somewhere on his desk.

Barry laughed. "Maybe? Probably better to be safe. Kendra was still having trouble dealing with him and the hawkness. He kept trying to push the whole destiny soulmates thing. I called her to let her know I was in town and she invited me over for dinner. I think she was just happy to see a friendly face from THIS life."

Rubbing his face with his hands, Cisco looked out from between his fingers and asked, "I gotta know... what were the wings like?"

Barry couldn't help but grin and look away, a slight flush burning on his cheeks. "Oh man, weird. Good! But weird. I guess you never...?"

"Nah. I mean, we did, but she didn't know about," Cisco punctuated with hand gestures and licorice— "all the Hawk stuff then."

Barry blushed sheepishly. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. They were kind of in the way to be honest. It seemed to be related to how, uh, stimulated she was, and then they just came out. The feathers are very soft. It made positioning a bit tricky though."

* * *

Steeling his nerves, Barry knocked on the door to apartment 501. A moment later he heard footsteps head to the door and was greeted by an enthusiastic Kendra.

"Barry!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug and ushered him into the apartment. "It's so great to see you!"

The apartment was more spacious then he had expected, always imagining Kendra's home to be cozy and filled with personal trinkets. The entrance opened into a large living room with a couch and matching loveseat. There was an attached open concept kitchen off to the side. A large terrace-style balcony could be seen through the floor to ceiling windows. While there was a bookcase with some personal items and a few flourishes here and there, it seemed pretty sparse.

As he surveyed the space he heard a light laugh coming from behind him as Kendra closed the door. She stood next to him, casting a critical eye over the area. "I know, not really my style, is it?"

"No, I mean, it's a great apartment," Barry quickly covered. It really was, it just looked more like a magazine cover then a place someone actually lived.

"It's okay. Carter owns the building and furnished the apartment." She wrinkled her nose at the mention of her Hawk partner. "It is a great apartment. Just not quite my taste, you know?"

"Yeah, it's a bit impersonal. Maybe a couple of throw rugs and who knows." They both laughed at his feeble decorating advice.

"Well, sit down. Do you want a drink?" she asked, ushering him towards the couch as she headed in the direction of the kitchen to take out some wine glasses from the cupboard. "Dinner's in the oven. Hope you don't mind take out, I got Mexican. I swear they're the best burritos in St. Roch."

"That sounds great." Barry flashed a smile as he picked out a spot on the couch closest to the kitchen. "I'll have whatever you're having. Don't waste the good stuff on me though, super metabolism kills all the fun of alcohol." From the couch the apartment looked slightly more lived in, with a half-read book open on the corner of the coffee table, a scarf thrown over the back of the couch, and some jewelry piled neatly on the tv stand. While it appeared more homey, it still looked like a single person lived there. "Where's Carter, by the way?"

Kendra returned from the kitchen with their drinks. After handing a glass to Barry, she sat down on the loveseat. "I think he's on a business trip somewhere. He has the apartment next door."

"You're not living together?" He was surprised. The last time he'd seen Carter he was intent on rebuilding the life he and Kendra had once had.

"I told Carter that I don't care if we're reincarnated 'soulmates', I need my own space. Last thing I wanted moving here is a roommate who keeps telling me how I apparently used to be." She sighed; it was clear this was still a sore subject. She took a sip of her wine and fiddled with the glass a bit before continuing. "He's been... mostly accommodating. It's weird."

Barry held up his hands defensively "You don't have to tell me. Weird has been my new normal for years now and stuff still surprises me."

"Enough about that." She declared. "What brings you to St. Roch?"

"My day job actually." He explained. "I'm on loan to SRPD to analyze some evidence from a recent string of robberies that they suspect might be related to metahuman activity in the area."

Her eyes widened at the information. "Oh wow. I mean, I've read about the robberies in the news, it sounds like the police are stumped. I didn't know they thought it could be a meta."

He sipped his wine and shook his head. "It's not something the police really like to advertise. With S.T.A.R. Labs officially assisting with CCPD's metahuman task force, Central is the most meta knowledgeable city in the country right now. Which includes processing metahuman crime scenes."

"Not to mention being the home of the Flash probably helps encourage some of those results, right?" Kendra grinned.

He laughed. "Yeah, that definitely helps. But because of that, the SRPD reached out for help. I'm one of the most experienced CSIs with metahuman evidence, which is only half because the Flash is usually there when the crime goes down. So my boss, Captain Singh, sent me here to help out."

"Do you think it does involve a meta? I've been trying to convince Carter to patrol a bit, protect the city like you and Oliver do, but he keeps saying it could draw unwanted attention." She stopped and glared into her wine glass. Drawing her arms towards herself she continued. "I keep telling him with Vandal Savage dead there's no reason we need to have a low profile, but he won't listen."

Barry gave her a sympathetic smile and reached out for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, Carter is just trying to keep you safe."

"I know! I know... I'm just tired of everyone trying to keep me safe." Pulling her hand away from Barry and running it through her hair, Kendra looked out at the city shimmering brightly in the fading light. "I want to do something more with my life. I feel like I'm always following some pull, but never something I wanted to do." She sighed, turning back to Barry. "Sometimes it feels like my life was planned out before I even got here."

There was a sudden flash of light and before Kendra could react Barry had enveloped her in a hug. He could feel her relax into the embrace, letting out a heavy sigh.

They stayed that way for a moment. Slowly Barry moved back, keeping his arms looped around Kendra's shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers and whispered. "You'll figure it out, Kendra. There's more to you then who you were."

She sniffled slightly, nodded and pulled away. "Thanks, Barry. It's been hard finding my way out here alone. I miss when everything was normal."

"Think of it this way: if we were both normal, you'd never have met Cisco, or me or any of our friends. I know we're not always together, but we're all there for you if you need us." Barry broke out a toothy grin. "Even if that just means coming over for dinner and bitching."

Finally he got a smile out of Kendra. "You're right." She wiped away the tears that had been threatening to spill moments earlier and stood up. "I think it's about time we finally eat, what do you think?"

"Totally. I'll set the table." The air in the room suddenly whipped into a frenzy as Barry tapped into the speedforce. In seconds the table was set, the food was platted, a fresh bottle of wine was opened and Barry was pulling a chair out for Kendra. "Ready to eat?"

Kendra laughed. "Only if you do the dishes after too."

The rest of the evening passed with the pair swapping stories. Barry's mostly regaling her with the hijinx at S.T.A.R. Labs and the metas in Central. Kendra's stories are more about the changes of being in St. Roch and the challenges that came with navigating her past lives. Hours passed as they just enjoyed one another's company, being able to shed their carefully constructed guards about their personal lives, leaving them more at ease than either had been in weeks.

"And Caitlin wouldn't talk to either of us for a week after that. I think I'm probably banned for life from using the oven at the lab now."

Kendra held up her hand to her lips to stop laughing. "Oh my God, I can't believe you guys. You're lucky Caitlin puts up with you both." She punctuated her statement flicking her napkin at Barry's arm.

He laughed and half heartedly dodged out of the way. "Oh, we know. But that's never stopped us before."

As the conversations stilled, Barry got up to leave. "This has been great, but I should really get going. It's getting late and I need to check in with SRPD tomorrow morning before I head home."

"Wait." Kendra stood up abruptly and suddenly looked nervous. "I was thinking... maybe you could stay? Spend the night with me."

He froze, eyes widening as his break made the connection. "Like. Stay stay the night?"

"Yeah." There was a slight quirk to her lips and a sultry look in her eyes. Clearly confident, but still a small bit unsure on her offer.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean, with Carter, and I just broke up with Patty. It's just, not a good time—I think—for either of us?" He was making excuses and he knew it. Kendra was a beautiful, intelligent woman offering to spend the night with no strings attached, why was his brain trying to sabotage this?

Her stance shifted to hands on hips, almost in defiance of her offer. "Barry, I appreciate your concern, but I just asked if you wanted to spend the night, not go steady." Any fire from that statement dissipated and she looked tinged with loneliness. "We're both adults. I just... I miss being with someone."

Barry thought it over in his head. His libido, and to be honest his heart, finally won out over his head. "Alright," he said. "One condition though."

Kendra nodded. "Sure."

"You do the dishes? I'm terrible at them," he confessed.

She laughed. "Deal."

Kendra closed the distance between them and kissed Barry tentatively, a silent request for permission. He answered by leaning into the kiss. Stopping for a moment, she took has hand, leading him to the couch.

They continued like that at first, soft tentative kisses, exploring hands, fingers skirting the edges of shirt hems and belt buckles. Their tops were quickly discarded haphazardly. He moaned into the kiss as she ran her nails down his back. She gasped as he gently kissed and nipped at her collar bone. He moved his hands slowly across her sides and back, towards her bra strap, making quick work of the clasp. She caught it as it came undone and tossed it aside.

She pressed her naked breasts against him and kissed him again. His right hand cupped her head as they kissed while his left explored the soft flesh, pausing to pinch and tease the nipple. She groaned quietly. "Yes, just like that."

After a few minutes of this Kendra drew back. "I think I've got a better idea." She pushed Barry back onto the couch and started undoing his belt. "Pants off." She stopped part way, motioning for him to take over as she stood up and started to take off her own belt.

"Oh! Yes. Right." Barry propped himself up on his elbows as he fumbled getting off his clothes. He looked over to watch Kendra shed hers, showing off the low cut panties that must have matched the discarded bra. Taking in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him in nothing but a pair of panties, Barry was painfully aware of the strain in his boxer-briefs.

While he was still appreciating the view, she moved back to the couch, pushed him flat onto his back and proceeded to straddled him. The movement almost took his breath away. She positioned herself above him, careful not to touch him anywhere but on his sides. She pinned his shoulders and pushed him into an aggressive kiss, all teeth and tongue. Gone was the gentleness of their kisses earlier. Barry bucked at the intensity, craving more contact. He was rewarded a moment later when Kendra pushed her body flush against his. The contact was electric. He could feel the rush flooding through his body, but he couldn't stop it and frankly didn't care. Too focused on the feeling of her lips, her hands, her breasts, her entire body felt exquisite.

It took him a second to realize she had stopped moving and was giving him a half-surprised, half-puzzled look. He swallowed and tried to recover. "Uh, what?" He hoped maybe she wouldn't say it.

She gave him a light slap to the shoulder. "What do you mean 'what'?! Was that you?"

"Uh..." He wanted to lie, but they'd been honest about everything else so far, and it wasn't like he could stop it. "Yeah, that was me. I kinda... vibrate, sometimes, when I'm caught up in a moment." He tried to ignore the blush he could feel starting to burn on his cheeks.

"Well, that's different." She broke into a grin. She moved towards his clavicle and punctuated her words with kisses as she moved up his neck. "I think we can put that vibrating to better use."

She pulled Barry's hands back to her sides. He took the invitation and slowly traced the lines of her panties with his fingertips, then switched to moving his hands over the thin fabric covering the soft folds. He hesitated, not wanting to go too low without permission. "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering, she moved his hand between her thighs and thrust into his palm. They both groaned at the contact.

Permission granted, he moved his hand to the hem of the panties’ waistband, gently running his fingers across the delicate skin, then slowly moving his finger down past the edges. She gasped as his exploring touch brushed past her clit. He brushed it again, teasing, but didn't linger, continuing down to the folds beneath. She was already slick to the touch. Barry slid his fingers down the sensitive area, going just to the edge of her entrance and sliding back, stopping just short of the clit.

"Are you going to do something, or just keep teasing me?" Kendra said with a weak grumble. She had arched back, enjoying the sensation, giving him more room to explore. Barry's free hand fondled her neglected chest.

Barry let a smirk cross his lips as he stroked between her legs one last time before he brought his fingers to rest just below her clit and started to circle it slowly. She rolled her hips, trying to increase the contact. That's when he started vibrating. Slowly at first, but as she gasped at the unexpected sensation he increased the intensity.

"Oh. My God. Barry." She barely managed to get the words out between a barrage of gasps and moans.

He continued to tease her like this until she suddenly cried out. He pulled his hand away hastily, concerned he'd done something wrong. But as he pulled back, he realized her wings had come out, tawny brown feathers framing her body as she caught her breath.

"Whoa," he said intelligently, unable to take his eyes off them.

"Uh." It was Kendra's turn to flush and explain. "Um, they're triggered by extreme emotion. Like, hah, this. So they tend to come out... I should have mentioned. I know it's weird."

He just stared at her, taking in the vision before him. "They're beautiful."  
Kendra's blush deepened and she moved her arms to cover her bare chest, suddenly aware of how exposed she was. The movement brought the wings into better view, the lower tips of the feathers passing over Barry's hips.

Of course he had seen them before. In the back of his mind he had sort of wondered what circumstances made them appear, but he’d never thought about them like this. He'd only ever seen them from afar, usually in the middle of a fight where he was too focused on not getting killed to admire them, so he took the time now.

"Can I touch them?" He reached his hand out, but stopped short. Despite what they had just been doing, this seemed more intimate.

Kendra hesitated. "Yeah. I guess." The wings shifted slightly, twitching with Kendra's mood.

He shifted, sitting up. He reached out to touch the part of the wings closest to her back. The brown feathers ruffled as he ran his fingers through them. They felt surprisingly smooth and soft to his hands. He could see Kendra shivering slightly at the touch.

"Is this okay? Sorry if this hurts or something," he apologized. He had no idea if this was some sort of social faux pas.

She shook her head. "No, it's not that. Just, no one's ever really touched them." She gestured to their half naked state. "Especially like this. It just feels different."

Barry finished running his fingers over the last edge of the feathers and skirted them over Kendra's shoulder. Stopping to lightly stroke her cheek. "Maybe we should continue then." He leaned forward and placed a slow kiss to her lips, tentatively swiping at her lower lip with his tongue.

Back at ease with the kiss, Kendra more confidently moved her hands over Barry's chest and abs, making her way lower. He gasped as she finally reached his clothed erection. He pulled her deeper into the kiss as she started stroking him through the fabric. He started to lose himself in the feeling of her hands on him, thrusting into the touch.

Just as he started to vibrate at the sensation she slowed down and stopped. She moved to whisper in his ear. "I think we should move on."

She moved off him and stood up. As she stood up she looped her thumbs over the edge of her panties and slowly, tantalizingly pulled them off. Barry couldn't help but touch himself as he watched the last of her bare skin become exposed.

Quickly he stood up to join her in front of the couch. He slipped off his boxer-briefs, freeing his hardening cock. He pulled her close, pressing his body against as their hands explored each other's bodies, wings gently brushing their sides.

Finally Barry pulled away for air, hands still tracing down the small of her back. He panted for air as he asked. "Condom?"

Kendra nodded. "Top drawer. TV stand."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You keep them in the tv stand?"

She gave a sly smile and shrugged, wings fluttering open slightly with the movement. "In case tonight went well."

He grinned back in return. A flash of lightning later he was back in front of her, condom rolled on. "How do you usually--" He asked looking at her wings, unsure the best way to continue, "-position those?"

"Um, I've never really had to before." She frowned slightly. Then she gestured behind him. "You sit down on the couch."

Barry sat back down on the couch, legs open, cock flush against his belly. He watched as she straddled him, lowering herself onto his cock. They both groaned as she was finally seated fully around him. He revelled in the feeling of her tight hot body enveloping him.

Slowly Kendra started to roll her hips, thrusting herself onto Barry. All he could do was try to keep pace with her movements. He leaned forward, cupping her curved ass with both his hands, pushing in deeper with each thrust.

It felt like time slowed down as they continued like that. If he was honest, Barry wasn't completely sure if it hadn't for him, but it wasn't worth focusing on while Kendra was on top of him.

"Touch me," she instructed, as she moved his hands onto her breasts, and moaned as he fondled the sensitive flesh. Her wings had started fluttering and shifting every couple of seconds, tickling their arms.

He felt energy pooling in his thighs and his balls tighten with each thrust. He could also feel himself just slightly start to vibrate. He held his breath as he tried to fight the reaction. "I'm—" He gasped. "—really close."

Without answering, Kendra captured his lips in one last desperate kiss. "Vibrate," she whispered.

He could only groan at her command. He stopped fighting himself and could feel his entire body start to shake. On top of him, he could feel her thrusting even harder onto him, muscles tightening, her wings moving even more erratically.

Then in an instant there was a shock that ran through them and they were both over the edge, moaning and thrusting as they rode out their orgasms. Kendra's wings opened full as she arched into the feeling. Barry could feel the lightning running through his skin, a familiar pleasurable pain.

As they both came down from the high Kendra collapsed into Barry's arms, nuzzling his neck with her nose. "That," she sighed contently, "was great."

"Agreed," Barry replied as he batted away the stray feathers that were suddenly in his face. "But could you move your wing out of my nose? I'm going to sneeze at this rate."

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, wings unfolding themselves across the couch, but away from Barry's face. "I'm still getting used to them, and I've never done this while having them." She paused thoughtfully. "Or at least not that I remember."

Barry grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Having powers definitely makes sex different." He looked around the room and spotted a hallway leading out past the kitchen. "Unless you think you're up for another go, I think I'll take you up on that offer of bed."

"Mmm, tempting, but I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed," she replied as she extracted herself from his embrace. A second later she found herself in bed with Barry pulling the covers around them.

"I figured this was faster," he said nonchalantly, positioning himself as close to her as he could get with the wings.

"Right now, I'm not going to complain." She yawned. "Thanks for coming, Barry. Even if this hadn't happened, it's been good to see you."

He gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad I got to visit."

With that they both settled in to sleep. Kendra fell asleep first; Barry lay in bed listening to her steady breathing as he let his mind wander over the evening’s events. He definitely had not expected things to go this way, but he wouldn't say he was disappointed with the outcome. Content in his thoughts, Barry drifted off soon after.

The next morning Barry woke, stretched and momentarily wondered where he was. Looking over at Kendra's now wingless but still sleeping form, memories from the night before flooded back to him and he smiled. He then looked at the clock and realized he was late for his debrief at SRPD, typical.

Tapping into his speed, he rushed around the apartment collecting his things. As he was finishing the last button on his shirt he heard a "Wait!" coming from the bedroom. He went back and was greeted with a half awake Kendra, hair mussed from sleep, still yawning.

"Yeah?"

"You never answered." She pouted. "Was it a meta thief?"

Barry smiled despite himself and moved to sit down on the bed. He could be a little late.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a much longer series that was going to have poly!Barry, but I never got around to finishing it. This one was fleshed out enough to post as a stand alone, so here it is. I feel like Kendra could have had a much more interesting time in the DC-CW, and the writing just dropped the ball for her. This is best I can do for her D:


End file.
